


First of Many

by Star_tDash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Happy Kissing Day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Hanayo and Maki share their first kiss after an even better first date.





	First of Many

       It’s human nature to be afraid of doing something for the first time. Unfamiliarity and fear came so commonly to Hanayo that most of the time she was dreading anything out of her usual routine. But as Hanayo welcomed Maki into her room together, their first time truly alone, Hanayo didn’t feel a single bit of doubt in her heart. Was it blind courage feigning confidence? A mental high after a date gone perfect? Whatever it was, Hanayo welcomed it with open arms; the newfound confidence assuring her that today was going to be the day she finally felt Maki’s lips against hers. 

 

       Bringing herself back to the reality at hand, Hanayo made her way to Maki, who was sitting on the side of her bed, feet resting comfortably off the bed frame; sore after a day of walking together in the mall and at the arcades. Even though the date itself was nearly a whole-day affair, the bright smile radiating from Maki’s face was all the reassurance that Hanayo needed to know that it was perfect in her girlfriend’s eyes. Sitting down beside her, Hanayo held her girlfriend’s hand, intertwining their fingers so naturally, it was almost as if they’d been together for decades, rather than having this be the first time they were ever in each others rooms. 

 

       “Did you enjoy yourself, love?” Hanayo asked, slowly rubbing her thumb against the back of Maki’s hand.

 

       “One of the best days of my life,” Maki confidently answered, moving over so that their legs touched, leaving no open space between the two,  _ Maki knew what she wanted _ , “because you were there with me the whole time.”

 

       How Maki was naturally this suave and cunning, Hanayo didn’t know, but she was all for Maki being the affectionate, hapless romantic she was when they were alone. Holding Maki’s hand just the tiniest bit tighter, Hanayo mustered the rest of the courage she could scoop up and leaned forwards, aiming for the target of Maki’s soft cheek. Kisses to the cheek and forehead to the two of them were a rare but savoured delicacy, but a kiss to the lips? Unfathomable. Even though Hanayo could all but dream of finally kissing Maki, comfortability came first, Hanayo wanted to make sure she didn’t rush anything or seem too desperate for her love. But as she set her sights out on Maki’s cheek, she was surprised to see Maki turning towards her too, seemingly with the same goals that Hanayo had in mind. And near simultaneously, the two found their marks; Hanayo turned her head ever so slightly and kissed the cheek closest to her, while Maki’s lips gently pecked the tip of Hanayo’s nose. Even though the kiss lasted but a fraction of a second, the fact that they were that much in sync sent Maki into a small fit of giggles, cheeks reddening as she looked into Hanayo’s eyes. “Hanayo... Oh my gosh, did that really just happen?’”

 

       Trying to respond to Maki’s rhetorical question, Hanayo could only giggle along with Maki at just how…  _ adorable that was _ . Was there anything more dorky and romantic that could have possibly happened? Hanayo didn’t know, but she knew that in those longing, loving eyes that she saw in front of her, that she wasn’t the only one that wanted more. The romantic tension only served to grow with time though, as both girls seemed to fidget more and more, both sets of cheeks now shining a bright red. Maki was the first one to speak though, raising their voice just loud enough that Hanayo could hear. “H-Hey, uh, um… Is it okay-- er,” Maki stammered as they tried to put their words together, desperately trying her hardest to get across the question that was on her mind, “I… I want to, like, uh…

K-kiss… 

Uh…

Kiss… on the, uh…

On the lips… if its okay with you…”   
  


       Hanayo’s eyes shined in happiness as she let Maki finish her sentence, the answer already threatening to spill out halfway through Maki’s question. “Yeah, of course!” Hanayo beamed, the excitement almost too apparent in her voice, “don’t worry about it too much!” For someone who held themselves as a responsible, level-headed person, Maki was all but shaky as she took Hanayo’s face inbetween her hands, letting Hanayo feel the heat radiating from her girlfriend.

 

“I love you, Hanayo.”

“And I love you too, Maki.”

 

       While it wasn’t a fairytale-esque, cinematic masterpiece, Hanayo believed that her first kiss was better than anything she could have imagined. Because at that very moment, when her’s and Maki’s lips kissed, there was nothing else in the world. The softness, Maki’s breath, the hum of approval, and the hands caressing her face. There was nothing more perfect than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kissing day! I did a collab with my boyfriend the-canine-king (on tumblr) of the ship that started our relation ship in the first place. Although I don't talk about them too often, MakiPana has a really important place in my heart =w=
> 
> And thank you very much to Raph for giving me references as well as reading through it!!!!


End file.
